Will You Marry, Wait What?
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Most Morcia fans I'm sure didn't like the ending for I Love You Tommy Brown, I didn't either. So this in my mind, is what should have happened at the end. ONESHOT


**Ok so I decided to do the one shot on I love you tommy brown but I'm only doing the ending because I was in love with everything else except the ending, so BAM this is what I wish could've happened :)**

**Will you marr****y... wait what?**

(Derek's POV)

After the case, where the woman had lured the young boy into loving her, in this case is was a teacher and student, which if you ask me is kinda sick. Talk about perverted. But anyways, back on topic. I came back to the BAU and I started thinking about what happened even before the case.

Kevin Lynch had told me he was going to ask Penelope to marry him. When he told me that, everything in my mind just froze, because one, my best friend is getting proposed to, by Kevin the grease ball lynch, which in my opinion I just don't like him. Two, I'm saying this because it needs to be said but Kevin isn't the right man for her. I know I'm like the least expected person to say because I'm just her best friend, but instead of Kevin, I think I'm the right person for her. I know that sounds really crazy but I know what type of man she's looking for because she has told me, and the man is basically Me. I just doubt she'll see that, but after she was shot… i just couldn't handle the though of her ever dying, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I knew from that day on that I loved her I just… didn't tell her.

When I said to her ''I love you, you know that right?'' Was 100% truth. She played it off like she knew and does, but to be honest I don't think she knew that I was telling the truth, That i really did love her. I'm being fed up with not being able to tell her, it's kind of driving me crazy.

Whenever she would call me during the case like she usually does, as much as it killed me to I declined the call which when I was at the crime scene, JJ noticed that but didn't really ask any questions. I wouldn't be surprised if when I saw her, she was pissed that I never picked up, which to be honest I would be ok with. Now that I'm thinking about, I might just tell today the next time I see her because I can't face the fact lynch is proposing to her, and I never told her that I loved her.

Besides, what gives me a nice awakening is Lynch told me that, and he asked for my opinion, I mean me out of all people he asks? What the hell does he think I'm going to tell him? He could have asked Prentiss, JJ, or Reid even! But me? I just don't understand, then again I don't understand Lynch in general.

I walking in the BAU halls, heading towards the elevator. I hot the button to call the elevator and as I do so, I hear the clicking of heels on the hard floor. The elevator doors swing open, so I enter. Turning around, I see Garcia walking towards me and boy she does not look happy. She gets into the elevator with me avoiding my glance, The doors close in front of us. When they do so, she still doesn't look at me but she does start speaking.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone when I called Morgan?" Garcia asks me. I can't tell her why because then everything that happened before has a case of be unraveled and that would be stupid, but I can't lie either because if I do I'm positive she'll catch me in the lie, and then she'll be more angry with me, and I really don't want that to happen.

"I wasn't able to talk to you throughout the case, we were rather busy the entire time. I'm sorry I should have called you and told you that instead of leaving you hanging there." I cast a glance towards her.

"Don't worry about it your forgiven. I've just… I found… never mind." She gets quiet after she tried getting the statement out.

"What were you saying baby girl?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing of importance, forget I said anything ok Derek?" This time she looks at me, with a pleading look in her eyes. Sighing, I turn towards her and get her attention so she has to look at me.

"It maybe of no importance to you, but it's important to me if it's bothering you. Take another shot of telling me sweetheart." She looks at me and for a moment, there's a look of reluctance, but finally she looks down at the ground before trying again. As he begins to open her mouth, the elevators opens and her and I walk out. Silently, i start walking her to her car out of habit.

"See while you guys were gone, I had… discovered something in Kevin's search history on his computer."

"Penelope you hacked into his search history? Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I knew he was hiding something. Anyways I found...an engagement ring website." Shit, she found out. Well, she didn't find out from me so it's all good.

"Wow, that's uhh… shocking. I didn't know you guys were that serious." I said, hoping I was doing my best at being shocked. By the way she looks at me, I take it I haven't done a good enough job.

"Did you know this already Morgan?" She asks as she starts walking a bit faster to her car, starting to leave me behind her. It doesn't take much energy to catch up with her. Just be honest with her, that won't get you into too much trouble. I stop in my tracks ahead of her, blocking her way to her car.

"Yeah I knew about it, Lynch came to me before the briefing for the case we just came back from. He told me, then he asked for my advice. I couldn't give it to him, physically I couldn't it wouldn't be fair to you. When you called during the case, I was afraid I would spill something about this so..."

"So you just decides to lie to me, then avoid me for a couple of days instead of just telling me?" She walks around me, and literally runs to her car. She climbs into her car just as I reach the driver's side door.

"Penelope I know it sounds weird but if you just listen for minute, I can explain everything." And before I can, she drives off hastily, not caring if she ran over me. Well, I just screwed that up, big time. I can fix things, I just have to be quick.

(Garcia's POV)

Well my day has ended into a fantastic mess hasn't? First, I found out my boyfriend Kevin is going to propose, which I was thrilled about it until I learned that Derek knew about it didn't tell me, and was ignoring me just for that fact, so that kind of threw a big stick in the road.

But now that I think about it, I realise that Morgan hiding the engagement from me was meant to be a good thing, and he had good intentions. I now know that he was thinking he might let it slip out and then I probably would have been mad at him for telling me that. You know, sometimes I hate it when Morgan's right.

As I'm driving back to my house, I'm trying to take my mind of the whole proposal thing, which isn't working which sucks. When I pull up to my house, I see Kevin sitting on my front steps, rubbing his hands together.

Parking my car, I go walk quickly up to the front steps, where Kevin shoots up from the steps and walks over to me.

"Hey Plum sauce." Kevin greets me as he kisses my cheek.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" I ask him nervously as he looks at me.

"Well Penelope there's something I gotta ask you." He suddenly backs away from me to get down on one knee, which he does with some difficulty.

"From the first day I laid eyes on, you I knew that we would spend the rest of our lives together. Your one of the most important people in my life, and I wouldn't change that for the world, So Penelope Garcia will you marry..."

"Me?" A different voice says causing Kevin to go wide-eyed.

"Wait what?" Kevin says. He gets up off his knee and glares at I assume the person who had finished his proposal for him. At this point, I finally turn around to see who is there and Morgan's standing there, wait Morgan, why's he standing there?

Kevin continues glaring at Morgan, if looks could kill Morgan would have been dead.

"What are doing here Morgan?" Lynch asks in disgust.

"What do you think? I came here to do the same thing you're doing right now, I was trying to be polite and wait but finally I said screw it and I jumped in, hope you don't mind because I would hate to have that happen." Derek smiles devilishly as he looks between me and Kevin.

"You know Penny, I'll come back a different time so you can sort this mess with him, I'll see you later." Kevin kisses my cheek before walking past Morgan to his car. As soon as Kevin is out of sight, Morgan steps closer.

"So what do you say?" He asks me while looking down at me.

"How do I know that this isn't some rash decision that you made Morgan? How Do I know that your serious?" I question him. He steps away slightly, just enough to give me a bit of space.

"Because that this… what we have wasn't made overnight, like it was with Lynch over there. This is years in the making. I didn't originally love you but the minute you were shot, everything changed. My world flashed before my eyes as I realised that you could have been taken away from me, which I'm extremely lucky you weren't. Then today I realised that I couldn't let the woman I love get married to another man, so I came here to fix that, so will Penelope will you marry me?" Morgan asks, regaining the closeness we had.

"Morgan…"

"Penelope listen..."

"I don't think I can…" Without another word quickly brings me closer to him, and puts his lips against mine quickly, which I guess was to shut me up because he pulls away rather quickly.

"You need to know when to shut up Sweetheart."

"Yes" i say suddenly, but confident.

"Now that's the answer I was looking for." He smiles before kissing me again, this time not even bothering to pull away this time.


End file.
